


Good Ol' Neil

by luckbringer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fun, Gen, Historical References, Humor, Moon, NASA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckbringer/pseuds/luckbringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil Armstrong takes his first step on the moon...and stops. Is that a blue box in the distance? Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ol' Neil

**Author's Note:**

> This is for funzies! That's all writers want to do around here! So please, be a nice reader and don't get all fussy because I left out the "a" or ruined an iconic moment or whatever. That said, please enjoy! (I had fun writing this)

July 20th, 1969, 20:18 UTC, though it could have been Christmas for all the moon cared. On that day a man shoved himself into a cumbersome, inefficient space suit and set foot on the moon for the very first time. His first step disturbed the moon dust; it hung suspended in the air for a moment before settling on his boot.

With Buzz Aldrin manning the space craft, Neil Armstrong continued, and finally found his footing on the near-weightless moon. He looked up to admire the view of the Earth…

And frowned. Something was there, on the horizon. Something blue.

*/*/*/*

"You have got to be kidding."

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, you know me. I never kid." Rose raised her eyebrow at him, but he'd already turned back to the TARDIS monitor, their own up-close-and-personal view of the Moon Man himself. "Nope, don't do that. Don't tell anyone we're here."

The spaceman on the screen slowly lowered his wrist.

"Good." The Doctor grinned. "Don't mind us, just doing a bit of sightseeing. Happy to share the view. Say this instead to your friends back home…"

Minutes later, NASA heard the message: "That's one small step for man…one giant leap for mankind."


End file.
